Frozen Dragons
by LovingTheStrange
Summary: Creativity is a must in life. You have to try new things. If you don't, then where's the fun in life? Being creative, letting your mind run wild is the best way to live, especially if you meet other people that are just as inventive as you. The thing is, you may not see their creative side at first. But when you do, and you combine your ideas, you get the best kinds of fun. Hijack


******Welp, here you go. The first part of whatever this is.**

**Legal Disclaimer**

This is a work of derivative fiction obviously. That being said, the author claims no ownership of characters or settings from either _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Rise of the Guardians _or the source material they are derived from. Those two properties belong to their respective copyright owners and this fic is not intended to infringe upon any and all said copyright. Remember to support the official release.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_This is Berk. It's a cozy little place, if you like no indoor plumping and beds made out of wood. I never spend much of my time there though. With all the clouds surrounding this place, it doesn't need my help to stay cool throughout the year, or most of it anyways. It usually stays cool for, hmm, I'd say a good nine months out of the year thanks to all the clouds and fog surrounding Berk and the other islands. The snow, however, doesn't usually come till later, usually toward the end of the year. _

_The population is somewhere between don't know and don't care. This little island is only one of the many that are scattered around this place. They're mostly kept within this giant fog-like barrier around them. I prefer Berk over all the other ones though. It's a little more interesting thanks to the people that live there. Get this, they're Vikings. As in helmets with horns and swords and shields and the boats made out of wood with some scary-looking head carved into the front of the boat. Don't ask em why they're Vikings though. For all I know they could only stay that way because they visited some Renaissance fair and liked it so much they made it a year-round festival. Or, maybe they traveled through time and don't know how to get back. Your guess would be as good as mine._

_Now the attractions on this island are another thing. From what I've seen over the many years, they have fishing, boating, dragons, and this little holiday tradition where this one girl tried to get everyone to try this drink called Yaknog. From what I saw, it wasn't pleasant. Wait? Did I say dragons? Yep! Actual dragons! I know, right? They have a bunch of those. The place was practically crawling with them the last time I was there. And Berk isn't the only one either. Every island has some kind of dragon, and let me tell you, there are a lot._

_As for the Vikings, well, let's just say that those guys didn't exactly get along. Every day I went there it was all "KILL DRAGONS!" this and "KILL DRAGONS" that. Very repetitive and very dull after a while, especially if you're not one of the stronger Vikings that can actually fight one of those things, but they have kids helping out in any way they can, whether it be by dousing fires or making weapons. You gotta wonder though, all those Vikings doing their job with the dragon attacks, if that's even what they're called, do they have anyone helping out with the normal stuff? You know, fishing, markets, making sure there's enough wood to help rebuild any of the buildings that get destroyed._

_Anyway, I'm finally flying back to Berk again to pay them all a little visit and see how they're doing in this little 300 year war of theirs. Seriously, there's been a 300 year war between Vikings and giant flying reptiles. This kind of stuff is way too stupid to make up. Believe me, I know._

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention: My name is Frost, Frost. Ya know, the guy that nips your nose every winter, creator of the snow bringing fun to all the children. That's my center you know. I'm the Guardian of Fun! Long story short, my center is…it kinda describes what I am and what I do. Most importantly what I bring to children. I make sure all the children of the world have fun, at least while they still can, and I don't mean to brag, but I can make a perfect snowball without even trying. As for the title, it's a little more complicated. See, 'Guardians' are the defenders of children. There's five of us so far: me, Santa Clause (we call him 'North'), the Tooth Fairy, ('Tooth' for short), the Easter Bunny, (or just 'Bunny'), and the Sandman, (appropriately nicknamed 'Sandy'). We all have our own centers bringing either Fun, Wonder, Memories, Hope, or Dreams to kids. We've got to make sure they believe in us though, if they don't, bad things could start happening; but let's not get into that part. That part's kinda boring to talk about anyways. Besides, it destroys the whole mood._

_Hey, I told you this kind of stuff was too stupid to make up. You want to hear something really stupid? Go ask the Easter Bunny the difference between a good egg and a bad egg, especially when they look exactly the same. That is, if you ever have any free time. That guy talked to me for almost an hour about how the eggs have to be the right shape and all._

_Getting back to these Vikings, I really hope they don't keep this little game of theirs up for too long. I mean dealing with pests is fine and all, but when you swear death and demise to every single dragon, you have to admit it starts to seem kind of pointless and stupid. Still, if that's how they plan to spend their days then fine. You know, if these dragons were smart they would just leave these islands. I mean it can't be that nice for them here, can it?_

_Anyways, I kind of have to get back to doing my job. Which, like I said, is almost pointless since those islands are chilly almost all year round. Then again, it wouldn't hurt visiting every now and again to help them with a few snow days, would it? Didn't think so._

* * *

Jack was flying through the clouds surrounding the lonely island of Berk. Well, it wasn't exactly what you would call lonely; there were plenty of people there. Plenty of people, and plenty of dragons. They were of all shapes and sizes too, just like the people! He was always very cautious when flying through the fog to reach the islands, worried that he might hit something on his way out. And that something usually was scaly, had wings, and could breathe fire. Not really something the winter spirit wanted to get involved with.

Though no matter what dispute the Vikings had with the dragons, Jack was very grateful to have plenty of children living there on the island to have fun with, especially since this was his first time being there since the early winter season during the last year. The last time he was there was full of close calls. Of all the days to show up for the first snowfall of the season, it had to be during a dragon attack, and there was no way Jack was going to get caught up in the middle of that. He didn't even begin to try to make it snow before he turned around and flew away from Berk as fast as the wind could take him. He tried giving the place a second chance a few weeks later, and all seemed well. There were no dragons, burning buildings, and no battle cries. Everything seemed peaceful.

At least for a good five minutes.

Then, lo and behold, another dragon attack came, and Jack was forced to stay on the ground and watch as the Vikings fought off the impending attacks from the dragons while also making sure they could keep as many of their buildings and homes from burning to the ground as possible. Jack didn't even bother to stick around once the attack was over and the dragons carried off their stolen kill. True he hadn't really given Berks inhabitants any snow personally, but Jack figured they could go one winter without him. He didn't want to risk coming back during another dragon attack. While seeing the dragons themselves was a sight Jack would never get tired of seeing, he would rather not see it when they were spitting out flames in almost every direction. It was best to wait and move on to other places that were in need of both his snow and his expertise on how to have fun.

His hopes were higher than ever for getting some new believers on Berk nonetheless. He hadn't gotten as many as he had hoped since becoming an official Guardian ten years ago, but he couldn't complain. He had managed to get many followers, especially with the help of the other Guardians, spreading word of a new legend for them to believe in. Jack was surprised by how many actually didn't need that much proof to believe in him.

While the other Immortals gave them presents or coins or even painted eggs and candy, most children didn't need much convincing that someone was responsible for giving them so much snow that school had to be cancelled for the day. It gave them a whole day to play in the snow with their friends and have a fun day outside so that they'd be welcomed back inside at the end of the day with a mug of hot chocolate, as well as a few tissues for all the runny noses.

Jack finally made his way through the wall surrounding the islands and saw mostly clear skies above him, along with a few small islands below him. Some didn't even look like islands, just slabs of rock scattered throughout the water. It wasn't long before he saw the familiar island of Berk, thanks to the tall rocky arches that covered the side of the island and its many mountains.

Jack shot down towards the island, hoping he might see one of the many "Viking versus Dragons" fights that always seemed to happen when he paid the island a visit. His squinted his eyes, looking for any kind of dragon that might be flying around the island. Maybe he'd see what the Vikings called a Deadly Nadder, or heck maybe even one of those bulgy rocky-looking Gronckles. Anything but that Monstrous Nightmare, the very idea of that dragon sent chills up Jack's spine. The idea of fire-breathing dragons themselves should have sent shivers through Jack, but when this one could light itself on fire? Yeah no thanks, but since he was sure most of them couldn't see him, he figured he would be safe.

Jack's eyes still searched for any sign of one of the flying reptiles, very excited to get to see the mystical and mysterious creatures once again, when from out the corner of his eye, he finally spotted one. Jack flew closer and was able to make out the purple wings and a long tail; he suspected a Deadly Nadder judging by the wing span and the spikes on the tail. Jack flew down for a closer look and realized his first guess was correct. It was a Deadly Nadder. At first he kept his distance from the dragon, not wanting the gusts of wind sent off from its flapping wings to make him lose control. He learned he had to take his time when it came to flying close to the dragons. He had to fly with the wind as well as ride the currents that the dragon was sending off; it was different for each dragon too, due to the varying wing spans.

He finally caught up and flew beside the giant creature, gazing over its many spikes and colorful scales. Jack had only seen one dragon and already was having a fun time. He soon began to look around, eager to find more dragons to race before spreading more of his winter fun to the children that lived on this island. He soon found a small and fat dragon flying much closer to the island underneath him. Assuming it was a Gronckle, he swooped down for a closer look.

_"Huh, that's weird."_ he thought as he looked at the top of the reptile. Jack remembered how the Gronckle's had bumps all over their back, as well as their legs, tail, and virtually almost every other place, but something about this one seemed different. Its bumps were gone. And not to mention it had these small pink lumps coming out from its side.

But as soon as he got closer, he was shocked to see what he saw. There was someone riding it! Some Viking was actually riding one of the dragons. As Jack got closer he realized that the rider was just a kid who seemed a little younger than he was. Well, by younger he meant younger than 18, of course he was younger than 328, but this was beside the point. This kid, who really looked like he needed to work out a little more and cut back on the food, was sitting on this giant monster that could kill him in an instant! The young Viking had a usual helmet sporting two horns on his head, blonde hair, big flabby arms, and a large brown fur shirt that went almost all the way down his legs, which Jack could just barely make out since they were much thinner than he would have expected.

"Alright Meatlug!" the boy called out as he patted the side of the dragon. "Let's head back home before it gets dark! Dinner's gonna be ready soon!" The dragon grunted in agreement with what appeared to be a smile, if dragons could even smile, and slowly descended back to the snow-covered ground. "Wait, snow?" Jack asked aloud. Normally the snow didn't really begin to start till he arrived. Apparently he missed his deadline. With all the clouds surrounding the island, of course there was going to be some snow before he arrived, it's just usually not this much. At least he didn't have to worry about waiting for the snow to collect before he began his fun.

He looked around to see if anymore of the dragons had been tamed. And sure enough, he saw even more as he got closer to the village. Dragons of all kinds were walking around the island as if they were pets. None of them were attacking the Vikings, and the Vikings actually weren't making a fuss about them! Some of the dragons were helping the Vikings move heavy objects while some of the smaller ones were playing games with the young children. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. It was only a year ago he saw these Vikings swearing to kill every last one of the "ferocious beasts". And now here they were living side-by-side without any aggression.

Another dragon quickly flew right overhead and Jack instinctively ducked to avoid being hit by the oncoming tail. He looked up to see a Deadly Nadder, different from the one he saw before. He could tell because this one was blue and had slightly shorter spikes. And sure enough, this one had a rider as well. This time it was a young teenage girl, probably the same age as the last rider he saw and much skinnier. Her long blond hair was tied up into a ponytail braid flowing through the wind, although she did have some bangs that fluttered by the side of her head that the leather band she had strapped across her head didn't seem to catch.

Her outfit was a little more stylized than the last Viking he saw. She wore armored shoulder pads, straps along both of her forearms, and a light green sleeveless shirt. Her skirt seemed to be a light brown and was covered in spikes. "C'mon Stormfly. One more lap before we head back?" the girl asked. The dragon roared in agreement, and the young girl laughed as they shot up into the air. If Jack had known that they were about to do that, he would have moved out of the way. But instead, the sudden flapping of the dragons wings pushed Jack away and made him tumble through the air, making him a little dizzy as he saw the dragon fly in a straight line up into the air.

Out of nowhere, Jack began to laugh. This was incredible! He didn't know what had happened between the two species to have them end their war, but he didn't care. He was happy to see that they were all having fun. He noticed that even the adults seemed to get in on the action, walking around the village and talking to their own dragons.

He flew down towards the village and landed on one of the rooftops, looking over what appeared to be the town square. The building he was on was one of the larger ones on the island, and there was a large space in front of it where he knew that Vikings would sometimes gather, so why not call it the town square? He saw the Vikings walking through the square, some carrying boxes while others simply walked as groups, talking amongst themselves.

While most of the adults were tending to whatever jobs they had to do that day, there was a small group of children that ran through the square, heading straight for a small pile of snow that must have been shoveled up since most of the ground in the square seemed to be covered in a thinner layer, most likely left behind by whoever it was that shoveled it all up. The children ran to the pile of snow and grabbed two handfuls before quickly running away from each other, hiding behind posts or other buildings.

Soon, just as Jack had expected, the group of five young Vikings started their own snowball fight. Though with what little ammo they had, the game seemed much more fun. Only two shots with four people hunting you down meant that you absolutely couldn't miss. The only downside would be that the game would end much sooner. But Jack was able to fix that. The roof that he was sitting on hadn't been cleaned yet, and while there wasn't a lot of snow for the Vikings to be worried about damaging the building, it was enough for Jack to collect together and push off the roof, making another, much bigger pile for the Vikings to have for their game.

Jack smiled as they all headed for the pile, throwing the last of their snowballs at each other as they quickly grabbed more snow, which soon turned their snowball fight into an all out free-for-all. No hiding or any kind of strategy, just grabbing some of the snow, clumping it together, and tossing it at the closest person. Not exactly the way Jack would have done it, but then again they didn't have much snow to work with. But that could quickly be fixed.

Jack raised his staff towards the sky and was about to conjure up a snow storm when he heard a roar come from behind him. He quickly turned around to see a dragon he hadn't seen before beginning to fly right over his head. Man, that dragon was fast too! Forgetting all about the snow and letting his curiosity get the better of him, Jack flew after the dragon, wondering if this one would have a rider as well, but the dragon was much faster than Jack thought, and as it turned the corner past one of the larger buildings, he lost sight of it. He flew up to the rooftop of the building he was next to and looked up towards the sky, searching for any signs of the dragon that at first seemed like nothing except a black blur. _"Maybe it didn't fly up. Maybe it landed."_ Jack thought.

He flew over the town, trying to find this new dragon, but to no avail. _"Maybe a bird's eye view might help."_ Jack shot up towards the clouds and hovered over the island, looking for any sign of the dragon. Sure enough, he found one. Just not in the way he was expecting. He heard another roar from behind him, but this time he turned around quick enough to see that the dragon was in fact black, but was also heading right towards him! Jack quickly moved out of the way before the dragon flew into him, getting thrown back yet again by the sudden gust of wind. After regaining his bearings, Jack flew after the dragon, careful not to let it out of his sight this time. Like the other two dragons that Jack had seen, this one had a rider as well. He knew he had to get closer if he wanted to really get a good look at this dragon, and thankfully the dragon started to slow down so it wasn't long before Jack was able to fly right beside the dragon to get that look.

Jack noticed the black scales covering every inch of the dragon's body. Large black wings, long tail, very typical dragon, nothing out of the ordinary here. Well, ordinary when it came to the rest of the dragons that he had encountered. Everything about this dragon seemed fine, until he got to its tail. Half of its tail was missing and was instead replaced by a red kite-like contraption. Upon further inspection, Jack saw that this contraption had small rods connected to the extra wing and realized that this makeshift tail fin was controlled by the dragon's rider.

Jack moved over to the right side of the dragon, to get a better look at his rider, ducking out of the way of the dragon's wings. Once again, there was another young rider mounted on the dragon. Did the adults just not like to ride the creatures as much as the younger ones did? Regardless, Jack was curious to see who was flying this incredibly fast dragon. This time, the rider was dressed in a green long-sleeved shirt, a brown-leather harness strapped around him and onto the dragon's saddle to make sure he didn't fall off. His face was freckled and his short brown hair was being blasted by gust after gust of cold winter wind.

"Alright Toothless." the rider called out, "Let's see if that practice paid off!" Soon, the dragon flew faster than any of the other dragons and zoomed right past Jack. Laughing and enjoying himself, Jack moved his staff and let the wind carry him faster than usual in order to catch up with the rider. It took a short while of even more chasing over the village and the ocean surrounding it, but Jack caught up with the rider and his black dragon, which was apparently named Toothless, and continued to laugh, knowing that the rider wouldn't be able to hear him. The dragon on the other hand was a different matter.

As soon as Toothless heard Jack laugh, he turned his head around and cocked it slightly to the side, confused at seeing this strange boy flying without a dragon underneath him. Plus, his clothes were much different than the other clothes he had seen people wear around here, save for the pants which were similar at the least.

The rider, who unknown to Jack was named Hiccup, noticed his dragon seemed distracted by something and turned his head to see whatever it was he was looking at. However, he saw only nothing but the rest of the sky instead of the smiling winter spirit. Jack didn't let it bother him though; he was used to not being seen by people the first time they met. On very rare occasions would he meet someone who could already see him thanks to word of mouth spreading about him, or even small dreams Sandy would give them, but Jack was surprised that this dragon actually stopped to notice him. Most of the other dragons flew right by him, though he did prefer it if the fire-breathing reptiles didn't really notice him, he liked not being burned to death.

"What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked the dragon. Toothless quickly turned himself around and stopped to hover in mid-air so as to try and get a closer look at the strange boy. Jack on the other hand was already thinking of his own fun ways to have some fun with the dragon rider, even if he couldn't see him, as he waved his hand slowly back-and-forth, making the dragon's eyes following it closely. Jack had to admit, Toothless' eyes were amazing. They seemed to be an amazing mix of both yellow and green. While Jack had been complemented on his eyes every now and then, not to mention his teeth thanks to a certain Guardian, he had never seen eyes like this before.

Jack laughed before turning his back on the dragon and shouting, "Alright then. You wanna play? Come on. Let's play." Jack quickly flew away, taunting the dragon and calling for it to follow him.

Toothless happily agreed to play his little game and flew after the spirit. "TOOTHLESS! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Hiccup called out as the dragon zipped through the sky, chasing Jack as if he had a fresh fish for him to eat. Toothless didn't care for Hiccup's confusion though, he was intrigued by this strange boy and wanted to know more about him, and could only do that if he got a closer look. Whenever he would get even close to the boy, he would rush in a different direction, slow down and end up behind him, or pick up even more speed and get even farther away.

Hiccup was having none of the same fun Toothless was having. "Toothless!" he called out. "Calm down!" He adjusted the small wings on his tail and made Toothless dive towards the snow-covered ground in the middle of a clearing in the woods. Toothless willingly went along with Hiccup's wishes, since the strange boy was also heading in that same direction. However, before they hit the ground, Jack stopped himself and floated in mid-air, laughing as the surprised dragon flew right past him, growling in response to not being able to catch the strange person.

Once Hiccup and Toothless had landed, Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and walked around to the front of him, keeping his hand on his side so as the calm him down. "What in Odin's name was that all about, bud?" he asked as he placed his other hand on the side of Toothless' face. Toothless growled in response, watching as the bare-foot spirit landed a few yards behind Hiccup, laughing as he leaned against his staff.

"What's gotten into you? You don't normally act like this." Toothless still only paid half of his attention to the young Viking as he continued to stare at the boy as he jumped up and perched himself on top of a lone, small boulder. Jack chuckled as the dragon continued to stare at him, knowing very well that the boy wouldn't be able to see him. Normally, this might upset Jack, but given the other circumstances, it was actually quite funny.

Hiccup turned around to see whatever it was that had Toothless' attention and, sure enough, saw no one, only the lone boulder and the edge of the rest of the woods. He turned his attention back to Toothless and leaned in closer as he said in a softer tone, "Is someone there bud?" Toothless only looked back at Jack and back to Hiccup, blinking in-between the two, as if trying to tell the boy of what was behind him. Hiccup turned around, taking his hands off of his dragon, and walked very cautiously towards the boulder, thinking someone might be behind it. Hiccup wondered if someone was actually following them. But how could they be? He didn't see anyone when they were flying. Maybe someone was hiding in the woods? But that still didn't explain why Toothless was acting up when they were flying.

Hiccup took small steps towards the boulder; where Jack was no longer sitting. He had slowly and calmly floated off of the rock and landed on the snow-covered ground, and walked right past the boy, giggling as he tried to find whoever or whatever it was that was making the dragon so rowdy in the first place. Jack turned his attention back to the dragon, who sat upright and kept his eyes fixed on him.

Jack carefully and cautiously made his way towards the dragon, curious as to what kind it was since he had never seen it before. The dragon, which was standing on all fours, turned away just a little and narrowed his eyes at Jack, as if meaning to warn him to not get too close. Jack took a small step back and held up his hands in surrender, trying to let Toothless know that he wouldn't harm him. He smiled at the dragon, trying to let him know that he was a friend, not a foe. Toothless didn't return the smile, still unsure if this stranger could be trusted. How could Hiccup not see him? He was right there and he just walked right past him!

"Weird name for a dragon though." Jack commented as he took a small step towards the dragon, feeling as if he had gained at least some of its trust since it didn't try to burn him to a crisp right then and there. "Toothless. I woulda thought a guy like you would have had at least some teeth." Jack took another step back as Toothless slowly opened his mouth. Jack leaned closer to the dragon, wondering if he was trying to show him something. Toothless instantly had his teeth shoot out of his mouth as he growled at Jack, feeling uncomfortable with him getting too close.

Jack shouted in surprise as the teeth appeared. He jumped back in response and instinctively raised his staff and aimed it at the dragon, who did nothing but close his mouth, not knowing what power the stick the strange boy was holding was capable of. Toothless' ears shot up as he cocked his head to the side, curious and waiting to see if the boy was going to do something with this stick. Hit him? Poke him? Anything? When nothing happened, Toothless' eyes looked back to Jack, as if waiting for him to do something else. After a few quick breaths to calm himself down, Jack began to laugh once more. This day was just full of surprises for him and, needless to say, he loved it.

Hiccup, still looking for the cause of Toothless' distraction when he saw that there was no one hiding behind the boulder and thought maybe someone was hiding in the woods, heard Toothless growl as his mouth closed, no longer flaring his teeth, but his cat-like eyes still squinted at the invisible person. Hiccup groaned as he walked over to Toothless. Jack moved out of the way of the boy, even though he would have just walked right through him anyway; he didn't want to confuse the dragon anymore than he already did. "C'mon Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed as he placed calming hands on the side of Toothless' head, blocking his view of Jack. "You're starting to scare me bud! There's no one here." Hiccup turned around to make one final check to make sure he wasn't being watched as he moved to mount Toothless.

Once he was sitting on top of Toothless, he reached down and patted the dragon's head gently as if to continue to try to calm him down. "Ya see?" he asked reassuringly. Once Hiccup was out of the way, Toothless scanned the area, trying to find the strange boy he has seen only moments ago, but to no avail. He had disappeared. "Now I dunno if dragons have an extra sense or something, but I didn't see anyone-" Before Hiccup could finish, a he felt something hit the back of his head, causing him to lean forward and yell in surprise.

He turned around and looked behind him as he felt the back of his head and felt something cold. Something cold and wet. "What the?" he asked as he grabbed whatever was in his hair and looked at it. Snow. Someone had hit him with a snowball! Someone _was_ out there? He turned around to see whoever it was that threw the snowball, but saw no one.

If only he had looked closer, he would have seen the footprints Jack had left in the snow. Or more like the footprints he was leaving. Jack stood in place behind Hiccup and his dragon as he laughed, holding his side with one hand, clutching his staff with the other. A classic little prank of Jack's had worked yet again. And it never seemed to bore Jack either. The faces that people would make when they would try to find out who it was that threw the first snowball only to find either no one there, or start a snowball fight of their own with the rest of their friends were practically priceless to Jack.

Hiccup turned back to Toothless and patted him softly. "Come on Toothless. Let's get outta here." Toothless growled in agreement as he shook his head and readied his wings for take-off. Before they took off, Hiccup couldn't help but wonder who it was that threw the snowball. Of course whoever it was, they were more than likely whoever made Toothless get nervous and uneasy. Still, what happened while they were flying was something Hiccup couldn't explain. Maybe Toothless needed more training than he thought. But then again, he was always very easily distracted. It could have been nothing.

As Toothless began to slowly float in the air, not wanting to shoot directly into the sky and risk hitting any of the trees, Hiccup looked to the forest and remembered the old stories Gobber used to tell him of creatures that lurked in the woods: Trolls and Goblins and Spirits. Some of them were playful, while others weren't what most people would call friendly. Hiccup would always get scared by Gobber's stories as a kid. His dad was the one to finally tell Gobber to knock it off. Over time though, Hiccup realized that Gobber's storied were just that, harmless little stories he would tell in order to get Hiccup all wound up over nothing. But as Hiccup took off on Toothless and looked back to the woods, he couldn't help but wonder; what if, perhaps, it was someone from those ghost stories that Gobber used to tell? Hiccup quickly dismissed the idea reminding himself that the stories were just a trick that Gobber had played on him. He might as well be trying to get himself spooked.

Right before he and Toothless took off towards the sky and made their way back home, Hiccup could have sworn he heard the sound of faint laughter from that of a teenage boy. He didn't even have time to look back as Toothless quickly shot towards the sky, gaining some altitude, and flying towards their home.

Jack flew towards the sky as the dragon and his rider flew off towards their home. He didn't know that Hiccup heard his laughter as they flew away. All he knew was that he had done his job here. Kind of. The snow had obviously already appeared, and everyone seemed to be having a good time so far, so there was really no need for him to be there. Jack watched as the two flew towards their village, wanting to follow them and have some more fun. After all, just because the village had some snow didn't mean he couldn't make more. In fact that's what he was about to do had it not been for that dragon. And not to mention there was also no telling how many more dragons he would see with riders! In fact, he would love to stay just to see how the Vikings and dragons were getting along.

He would have done all of that, if it weren't for the fact he knew someone would love to hear about this, he simply had to tell them about what he had just seen, and that person was North. It wasn't just because he was the closest friend either; Jack knew that North would love to hear about the Vikings and the dragons. Tooth didn't seem to care about the island since she was always afraid to send her fairies there since they might get hit by one of the dragons. Bunny on the other hand simply just didn't care. The Vikings never celebrated Easter, so he never had to visit them. As for the fact that they had dragons, he didn't find it all that interesting anymore. Sure when he first learned about it he was just as surprised and shocked as one might have expected. But over time, the Pooka just stopped caring.

Jack tossed the idea of leaving the island back and forth in his mind. He did have responsibilities to take care of on Berk, but it wasn't like if he did leave the island he wasn't going to come back. Especially not after what he had just seen! Jack was certain that they could go a few more days without a large snowfall anyways. The island was cold throughout most of the year, so the Vikings might actually like it. Well, most of them anyways. The kids would just have to be a little more patient, but if Jack remembered the phrase correctly, good things always come to those who wait.

Jack had made up his mind. He had to tell one of his friends about the dragons. He would have told Sandy first since he, out of all the other Guardians, loved a good story the most, but he was also the hardest Guardian to find. Having to travel all over the world and give sleeping children good dreams made the guy practically impossible to catch up to. Tooth, Bunny, and North were always in their homes, busy doing what they did best. Although Tooth's and Bunny's homes weren't as easy to find as North's was. Jack didn't want to wait any longer, so he turned around and flew towards the North Pole, a smile spread across his face. He was eager to tell the Russian gift-giver of the exciting things that he had just witnessed.

* * *

**There you go. The first part of...whatever this is. That being said, reviews, comments, or questions are always welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
